Why?
by cultnirvana
Summary: When Misty leaves Ash without a word, he spends years in a depression, terrified to know the real reason why she left, wondering what he did wrong. But three years later, when their lives cross paths again, the truth is more momentous than he imagined
1. Perfect?

Cp1.html

> Another fic I hope you'll enjoy. Hoping to make it really emotional. Tell me if I succeed. Please read & Review.****
> 
> **Chapter 1**   
****   
****   

> 
> The morning sunbeams gently touched his face, softly drawing him from his slumber. He stretched his arms and legs, trying to wake himself fully, then reached his arms over to the other side of the large hotel bed. But he found nothing.
> 
> He opened his eyes fully and looked at the empty side of the bed. The sheets were in a disarray and the mattress was still warm, but she was nowhere.
> 
> " Misty? Where are you?"
> 
> Then he heard coughing coming from the adjacent bathroom. It was her. He got up, standing on his sleep weary legs, almost stumbling, and made his way, slowly, to where she was.
> 
> They had been together for over a year now, finally after years of hiding their mutual feelings they had confessed, and neither of them had been so happy. Everything was perfect. And soon it would be even better, if she said 'yes'.
> 
> He walked into the next room and saw her, crouched on the ground, head over the toilet. He quickly rushed to her side and put his arms around her. " Hey, honey. Are you okay?"
> 
> She looked into his face, and saw it was covered in genuine concern. " I don't feel too well. I think I've got a stomach bug or something."
> 
> Her response was a little rushed, though, and he could see confusion in her face. He could tell that she was unsure what was wrong. " Maybe you should go to the doctor, get yourself checked out. It may be something more serious."
> 
> " Yeah. I'll head down there later."
> 
> " You want me to come with you?"
> 
> " No!" she shouted. She seemed scared. " I'm sorry. I'll be okay alone."
> 
> " Are you sure?" He couldn't get rid of the feeling that she was hiding something from him.
> 
> " Yeah." She cautiously stood, Ash still holding her with his arms, and walked back to the bed. " It's nothing. It's just a tummy upset. Nothing serious." But it seemed she was trying to convince herself more than convince him.
> 
> " Okay," he answered, unsure, and laid down on the bed, pulling her closer to him, kissing her forehead tenderly.   

> 
>   

> 
> *********************************************   

> 
> He sat watching the television in their hotel room, but the programme could not hold his attention. He was worried about her.
> 
> At the moment she would be at the doctors, and he knew that no matter what happened, he would always be there for her, but the results of the possible tests the doctor may perform did not fear him.
> 
> For the past few days Misty had been acting strange. She had often been distant, and almost seemed uncomfortable in his presence, especially when he touched her. He hoped it was only because she had been unwell, but he was worried that perhaps it was something more.
> 
> The door slowly opened, and Misty fearfully entered the room. He immediately turned to her, his eyes staring intently at her.
> 
> " Is everything okay?" he asked.
> 
> " Ah, yeah. It's just an infection. I'll be okay in a few days."
> 
> " Great," but he was still unsure. _But why would she lie to me_, he wondered. _She loves me, and I love her. I should be able to trust her._
> 
> She sat on the sofa, a foot from him, with an anxious look on her face. He knew that maybe she wouldn't want this, but he wrapped his arms around her regardless and pulled her into a solemn embrace.
> 
> "You sure you're fine?"
> 
> " Yeah. Just give me a few days and I'll be better."
> 
> He could tell that she was quaking in his embrace. " You know that if you need to tell me anything, I'm here."
> 
> " I know." Even her voice was unsteady, almost tinged with trepidation.
> 
> " I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens. Always and forever." He held her even closer, never wanting to let her go.
> 
> But the next morning when he woke, she was gone.   
  
  

> 
> *********************************************   
  
  
  



	2. Three years later...

cp2.html

> **Chapter 2**
> 
>   
  
  
  

> 
> Three years later...
> 
> " Hey, Ash. You going to the festival in Vermillion today?" His roommate Matt asked as him as he came out of his room. 
> 
> Ash scrambled, trying to put the photographs back into their envelope. " Ah, I'm not sure. I was thinking of just staying here, resting. I was working late last night." 
> 
> He looked at his friend, noticing the envelope in his hands, and sighed. " You're not looking at those pictures again. Come on, Ash. It's been nearly three years since she left. You haven't been with a woman since then. You're young. You should be out there, having fun, not spending most of your free time here. Every woman I know is vying for your attention, and you just keep putting them off. You could have another woman every night if you wanted to." 
> 
> " What if I don't want to." 
> 
> " Look, forget Misty. She hurt YOU. You did nothing wrong. That gives you every right to go out there and enjoy yourself. Forget about her, and stop punishing yourself. How about we go down to the festival and find ourselves some company?" 
> 
> " No. I'll be okay here." 
> 
> " Oh, come on, Ash." 
> 
> Ash was beginning to get pissed off. It seemed that all Matt tried to do was set him up with some woman. He knew he meant well, but Ash didn't want anyone butting into his personal life, even if they had the best of intentions. " Have you ever been in love?" he asked, his voice emotionless. 
> 
> " No." 
> 
> " Well then, you don't understand. And you don't know how hard it is to give up someone you have spent years loving. I'm not ready for another relationship. Someday, perhaps I will be, but not yet. I'm not punishing myself, but I'm still in love with her, and I'm not sure that will ever stop. You may be content with a new woman every week, but I'm not that kind of guy." 
> 
> Matt knew he could never win when this topic was discussed. His friend would never give up hope for that girl, no matter how much she had hurt him. 
> 
> " Okay, but at least come to the festival. You do need to get out a little more, even if it doesn't involve the opposite sex." 
> 
> " Alright, I'll come," Ash relented. A little fun would help, especially if it kept his mind off her.   

> 
>   

> 
> ********************************************* 
> 
>   
  

> 
> The streets were crowded with celebrators of all generations, rejoicing the day, with the sun shining in the cloudless sky. It was beautiful. A smile spread across his face, one of the few genuine ones that he had smiled over the past few years. 
> 
> Matt was off somewhere. He'd began to chat up another woman only moments before, so Ash knew he'd probably not see his friend until the next morning. 
> 
> He strolled down the city's main street, dodging the partyers, wondering what to do, when his attention was distracted by a red spot in the crowd. It wasn't a pure red, more a deep ginger, the tone of which seemed familiar. 
> 
> He looked back at the area of the colour, and saw...her. 
> 
> It can't be. It can't possibly be. 
> 
> He tried to concentrate on the woman, but his view was blocked by the heads of the mass between him, her pale face one moment in his view, the next obsurred. When she was visable, he memorized every feature of her face; the small nose, the delicate chin, the glorious smile, the large blue-green eyes. Every feature, every distinct feature matched those that had been engrained into his memory. It was her. It had to be. The only differences between this woman and the girl he loved was that she looked ever so slightly older, and her once long hair had been cut to gently frame her face. She was more beautiful than he remembered. 
> 
> She disappeared again, but this time it took several seconds before she reappeared. This time she was talking to someone, her pink lips still keeping the smile. He looked around, trying to find the person she was speaking to, and saw that it was a little girl that Misty held in her arms. She was only a toddler, her black hair no longer than Misty's. She spoke back to her, giggling. Misty put her forehead against hers, whispering to her, before holding her closer, the child closing her blue eyes and resting her chin upon her shoulder 
> 
> Ash came closer to the pair, walking behind Misty, caustiously making sure she would not see him. As he approached, the child opened her eyes and gazed straight into his. She just looked at him, a mischevious smile on her small face. She then raised her little hand and waved at him. Confused as to what to do, he waved back. 
> 
> Misty relaxed the hug, placing the child upon the ground infront of her. The little girl ran off into a crowd of nearby children. 
> 
> He didn't know what to do. Here it was, the moment he had dreamt of for the past three years. He now had the chance to do the one thing he wished to - ask her why she left him. But terror rose within him. What would the truth be? What if he had driven her away, done something to frighten her? How would he live with the guilt that their break-up was his fault? 
> 
> But there was just as much possibility that she had done something wrong. Perhaps she had had an affair and couldn't continue to lie to him?
> 
> No, he thought. She'd never do something like that. I know she loved me just as much as I loved her. I know she'd never intentionally do something to hurt me. No. It must be something much more. Something more important. But she knew that I'd always be there for her no matter what. I told her so. Why couldn't she trust me? 
> 
> He walked closer to her until there was only two metres between them, nothing in their way. She still stood with her back to him, staring into the distance. What should he do? Ask for the truth or just walk away? 
> 
> " M-Misty?" 
> 
> It took him several seconds before he realised he'd spoken. It had been unconscious. His mouth had seemed to have a life of it's own. 
> 
> The words, although unintended, caught the attention they had seeked. She slowly turned, still smiling, with a cheerful "yes", but her cheerfulness dissipated when she looked at the speaker. 
> 
> " A-Ash!" Her delicate face showed utter terror. Her mouth remained opened, her eyes wide with shock. 
> 
> It seemed that they stared at each other for an eternity, their eyes in constant contact, never moving. 
> 
> He was confused. Why would she be so scared of him? Why would she act this way? What had he done wrong? He began to turn, ready to walk away, knowing that this was a mistake, but she repeated his name. 
> 
> "Ash." Her voice sounded just as it had on the night she had left - unstable and fearful. " P-please...don't go." 
> 
> His turned back to her, confusion turning to anger. " You did, so why should stay?" 
> 
> " I'm..I'm so sorry, but...but I was afraid." Tears began to form in her deep eyes. 
> 
> " What did I do wrong? What happened?" 
> 
> " I...I." She looked down, unable to finish. " Can we go somewhere? Away from everyone?" 
> 
> He didn't know whether he wanted to be alone with her. This was the woman who had destroyed his life, abandoned him. Did she deserve his attention? But if she told him the truth, at least there would be no more years of wondering. 
> 
> " Okay," he hesitantly agreed. 
> 
> " I'll be back in one moment." 
> 
> He watched her as she went to the side of another woman, of about the same age. They stood talking for a minute, before Misty made her way back to him.   

> 
>   

> 
> ********************************************* 
> 
>   
  



	3. Revelations

cp3.html

> **** ****
> 
> **Chapter 3**   
****
> 
>   

> 
> He sat on the sofa of Misty's apartment, looking at the place where she had been living for the past few years. It looked small, but comfortable, a living room and kitchen in one, with a few doors leading to, he guessed, the bedroom (or bedrooms) and bathroom. The decor matched Misty perfectly - simple and elegant, but not overly neat.
> 
> She came from the kitchen area, sitting on the far side of the sofa, handing him a cup of steaming hot tea, placing her own cup on the coffee table in front of them. She didn't take her eyes of the tea, afraid to meet his. He could perceive the panic on her face.
> 
> " Misty. What happened to us? Why did you leave? Did I say something, do something, to stop you loving me?"
> 
> She could hear the hurt in his voice, the sense that he'd been betrayed. Tears threaten. She always knew what her leaving must have done to him, but for the first time seeing it, the full impact of her actions hit her. The salty liquid began to drip down her cheeks, rolling off her chin, soaking into her clothes.
> 
> " It wasn't you, Ash. You never did anything wrong."
> 
> " Well, then why the hell did you do this to me?" His anger began the filter through again.
> 
> The tears began to come harder. She had to blink constantly to keep her focus upon the drink clear. " I'm so sorry, Ash, I am. I was just so...just so scared of how you'd react. I needed some time to sort everything out in my head. I was only going to leave for a little while and come back when I was ready, but the longer we were apart, the more afraid I became. I didn't know how you'd take it."
> 
> " Take what. Misty!" He touched her for the first time, bringing her tear soaked face to look at him. Even with everything that had happened, her touch was intoxicating to him. " Misty, what is it? Why were you so terrified of me? Misty, please tell me," he pleaded.
> 
> "When I left...I was...I was-"
> 
> He was beginning to become impatient. " You were what?" he almost shouted.
> 
> " I was pregnant."
> 
> Instantly his rage disappeared, succeeded by a chaos within his mind. " Preg-" He could barely utter the word. " Preg...nant?" he attempted again.
> 
> " Over those last few weeks, I began to notice the signs, but I ignored them, thinking, praying it was just something else. But...but the doctor confirmed it. I couldn't believe it. We'd always been so careful.
> 
> " I left to have some time alone, figure out what I was going to do, but the more the baby grew, the more attached I became to it, the more I wanted to have her. I wanted to come back, to tell you but I didn't know how you would feel. I was worried that you'd want me to have an abortion or that you'd leave me or we would have her but you'd hate her. I was too frightened to return."
> 
> He sat in shock, staring into her saturated eyes. His body started to shake. " Wha...what did you do?" he asked cautiously.
> 
> She slowly raised herself from the sofa, while wiping her damp face with the back of her hand, and picked up a small wooden picture frame from the fire mantelpiece. She then stood before him, shaking with terror, and handed him the item.
> 
> He glanced at the frame, unsure what she was telling him, then looked into her face again, confusion evident. She noticed it.
> 
> " She's...she's..." Her fear threatened to take hold of her again, the familiar salty liquid beginning a fresh assault upon her raw skin. She had to force the answer through her sobs, the words she had always dreaded, and dreamed of, saying to him. " She's your daughter."
> 
> " Wh...what?" He couldn't believe it. Reality seemed to drift from him. He didn't know whether he was awake or asleep.
> 
> He brought his bewildered eyes down to the photograph again and gazed at the small figure it contained. A little girl, hair the colour of his, bright intelligent eyes, the same as her...mothers. He could barely think the word, it seemed so alien, not applicable to Misty.
> 
> But another word seemed stranger. Father. That was what he was. A father. And he didn't even know. His child, who must've been just over two now. He had never held her, kissed her, told her how much her 'daddy' loved her. He could feel it, though. Mere seconds after finding out that he was a father, he could feel the love he had for his daughter, a person he'd never met.
> 
> Teardrops hit the glass cover of the frame. He looked closer into the face. It was her, the little girl from the festival. How could he not know she was his? She was a perfect amalgamation of her parents features. He should have seen it. He was her father. Weren't fathers meant to feel these things. But maybe he had. He cast his mind back to when he saw her. There had been something. He knew, from the way she had looked at him and waved, that there was some hidden link between the two, some connection. Now he understood the feeling he'd had while looking into those eyes.
> 
> His lips shaped themselves into an awkward smile. " I saw her. At the festival," he whispered, barely loud enough for Misty to make out. The thought of having a child, a daughter, filled him with so much joy, but that joy was tinted. Tinted with...anger. Anger at the mother.
> 
> He pulled the frame closer to him, holding it against his chest, and lowered his head, his emotions overtaking him.
> 
> " Ash, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to hurt you, but I didn't want to lose her." She leaned down, her head at the same as his, and delicately touched his hand. But he bitterly pushed it away, lifting his head, and giving her the harshest look she had ever seen him express.
> 
> " Don't touch me!" he cried. " Don't you ever touch me again."
> 
> " Ash," she uttered cautiously. She sat back down on the sofa close to him, making him raise and move hastily away from her.
> 
> " Do you understand what you have done to me?" he yelled. " Do you know how much you have hurt me? For years, I have blamed myself for what happened between us. I thought I'd done something to make you leave, hurt the person that meant more to me than anything else. My life has been hell since the day you left, and now you tell me that I have a child and that you didn't tell me 'cause you were afraid that I'd try to force you to get rid of it or something. Do you know how that makes me feel?"
> 
> Some of his rage was left behind, to be replaced with misery. " I always told myself that if I ever had a child, I'd always be there for it. I'd see it born, I'd help raise it and I'd never abandon it. You have made me break that promise. You've turned me into my father. I don't want my child to think I abandoned her."
> 
> " She knows you didn't," she quickly replied. " I've told her everything, that it's all my fault. She knows who you are. Your name is on the birth certificate. I've show her all the pictures I have of you. I wanted her to know who her father is and that he never did anything wrong. That it was her mother's fault. I always hoped that one day you'd meet her."
> 
> " Then why didn't you tell me about her. How could you think that I'd reject her. She's my own flesh and blood, Misty. I thought you knew me better than that. Because of your fear I've missed the first years of my baby's life. I can never get that back, and I can never forgive you for that."
> 
> " I know, and you never should. No matter how many times I say I'm sorry I know it will make no difference."
> 
> He sat down again, a confusion of emotions taking hold. For the first time in his life he felt contempt for the woman he'd loved, a feeling he hated. How could she of done this to him? How could she think so lowly of him?
> 
> " Ash, I am so sorry for all this, but you'd only turned eighteen. I didn't want to ruin your life. You were so young."
> 
> " I don't care how old I was, their was no way I'd willing leave a responsible like that. She is as much my child as she is yours, and no matter what, you are not keeping her from me now I know. If I have to fight you in court for equal custody I will, but I want to be part of her life."
> 
> " That's what I've always wanted. I want you to be in her life. It's what I dreamed of."
> 
> They sat in an awkward silence for several minutes, looking in opposite directions, afraid to confront each others eyes. They didn't know what to do or say. The quite sobs died down as their emotions calmed.
> 
> Ash broke the hush. " Where...is she now?"
> 
> " I asked a friend to mind her for a few hours so we could talk."
> 
> " When will she be back? I really want to meet her."
> 
> " At about eight."
> 
> He raised his head slightly to look at the clock on the mantelpiece. It was a little past seven now. In only an hour he would meet his daughter. Excitement built within his body. No matter what, he would make sure he was the best father he could possibly be.
> 
> He noticed more picture frames next to the clock, most with his baby the main focus. He stood again and walked over to the mantelpiece, passing Misty. Looking at the child in them, a smile formed upon his face.
> 
> " My little girl," Misty heard him whisper. Her tears began again, but this time not with trepidation, with joy. He had passionately accepted her. She had had nothing to fear. That made her crime seem greater.
> 
> " What's here name?" The question had never entered his mind in all that had gone before.
> 
> " I named her 'Aya', the name we had once agreed upon."
> 
> He remembered the conversation they'd had not that long after they'd started dating. They had been talking about if they eventually wanted to have children, and had got onto the topic of baby names. They had decided upon 'Aya' for a girl, and 'Ki' for a boy.
> 
> " I always loved that name. Thanks."
> 
> " We had agreed, and I didn't want to break the promise."
> 
> A little indignation returned. " What about the promise we had made that no matter what, we'd always be together?"
> 
> She was taken back by the coldness of his statement. When she was younger, she would have replied with some kind of cheeky response, but past events had calmed that side of her, and the fact that he had done nothing to deserve what she had done. She just remained quiet, staring at his back. She had thought that maybe he would be able to forgive her enough for them to at least be friends again, but she knew that no matter what, he would always be angry, rightly so, and occasionally these kind of comments would be said. But she was glad that he would be there for their daughter, even if he always considered her an enemy.
> 
> Ash continued to look at the photographs, each showing another stage in Aya's life. From ones that were perhaps only taken a few weeks ago to two of a new born baby. In one she was with another woman, most likely a friend of Misty's, and in the second she lay sleeping in her mother's arms. Even then she had a thick crown of black hair. She was perfect, so beautiful. All he had to do now was wait.   

> 
> ********************************************* 
> 
> So the truth has been revealed. Well, how am I doing? Is it good so far? To any one reading this and my other fics, work will pick up soon as tomorrow I have my last 'A'-level exam. That's why I haven't been able to do much work on them lately, but the bulk work for both has been finished. I just have to round of the edges a little. Thanks for reading. Bye-bye.   
  



	4. The Little Angel

cp4.html

>   
****
> 
> Chapter 4 
> 
>   
  

> 
> The wait was killing him. He'd always been an impatient person, and now, waiting to meet the person that he was sure would become the most important being in his life, the seconds seemed to drag like hours, each slowly making way for the next. He was sure he'd never spent a longer hour in his life.
> 
> He looked towards Misty, who was sitting about a meter from him. She had been quiet for nearly the whole hour, staring off into the distance, no doubt thinking about what had just happened. He again studied the face he had loved, those features he had always become so lost within. He began to feel them work their old magic, but the wounds she had inflicted kept him from falling again.
> 
> She sensed his eyes upon her, and for one of the rare times since they had meet again she looked at him, staring deep into those puppy dog brown eyes. He was a perfect picture of maturity apart from those large, innocent orbs. She had spent many a night gazing into them, seeing the love they once held for her, but now she wondered whether they would ever contain that emotion again. Then she realised he was staring back into hers, intently, however she could not understand what emotion they conveyed. They seemed so...confused.
> 
> For moments they peered into each others eyes, trying to remember the person they had loved so much.
> 
> But a knock broke the search.
> 
> They both jumped, quickly looking away from each other, subtly blushing from the intensity of the moment.
> 
> Misty glanced at the clock. Quarter past eight. " That should be them," she told him, nervously.
> 
> The excitement began to rise again within him, if it had ever really died down. He began to shake slightly, unsure of what to do and what may happen. What if his daughter refused him? What if she never accepted him as her father? What if two years was too long? Would she even know who he was? Misty had told him that she had told Aya about him, showed her photographs, but wasn't reality different to a 2D image? But then if she didn't know who he was, why did she wave at him hours before? There had to have been some recognition then.
> 
> He looked to Misty again, but she had moved. He turned to the door through which he'd first entered the apartment, and noticed her exiting, slowly closing the door over behind her. Voices came from the hallway, one was Misty's, the other must have been their child's.
> 
> The shaking became worse. He could barely keep his hands from quaking. The door began to slowly open. He instantly directed his vision back to the small room, afraid to keep his attention on the door. He heard the soft footfalls behind him move to his left side, and Misty came back into his vision.
> 
> She looked to her side, saying, " Aya, I'd like you to meet someone." The emotion was evident in her beautiful voice. " This is Ash, your father." She motioned for the little girl to come to her side, and with a gaiety of movement she ran into her mother's arms, but stared straight into Ash's face, her blue eyes full of joy, but also bewilderment.
> 
> Aya looked towards her mother, as if asking permission for something. Misty just nodded, desperately trying to contain her tears. Still the same old Misty, Ash thought, never able to allow others to see her weak. It had taken him years to break through her facade.
> 
> She turned again to her father, and took a few steps towards him, stopping mere inches away, her childish smile growing.
> 
> He apprehensively lifted his hand towards her face and delicately touched her tender cheeks, then pulled his fingers through her thick hair. It felt weird. It was his blood that ran in her veins, his DNA that made half of her. His baby. His daughter. He could feel it in the touch.
> 
> " Daddy?"
> 
> It seemed like half a question, half statement, and the voice was like an angel's. She knew him, recognised him. He glanced at Misty. Her emotions had overwhelmed her, as well, at the solitary word. Her hand covered her mouth, and new tears dropped from her eyes.
> 
> Ash brought his attention back to his daughter, and in a sudden impulse, took the child into his arms, holding her tightly against his chest.
> 
> " Yeah. It's me. It's me."   

> 
> *********************************************
> 
> He carried Aya in his arms into her bedroom, setting her onto her bed, tucking the sheets comfortably around her. Almost everything was blue, probably because of Misty's influence upon her, and tens of Pokemon teddies lined the floor. " So, who's your favourite Pokemon?" he said, looking at the toys.
> 
> " I like water Pokemon, like mummy, but Pikachu is the cutest," she replied with that beautiful childish tone.
> 
> " Oh." Ash looked at Misty, standing by the door of the bedroom, and give her a tender grin, the first truly tender look he'd directed towards her all night. She returned it. Ash glanced back towards the teddies, picking up a Pikachu among the bunch. He handed it to Aya, who hugged it tightly. " So why do you like Pikachu so much?"
> 
> " He's yellow and has big ears. You have a Pikachu, daddy?"
> 
> " Well, I did. Come on, it's getting late and you need to get some sleep. Isn't that right, mummy?"
> 
> " Yeah, and Aya, you have to get up early to go to day-care while mummy's at work."
> 
> " Ah, Misty, could I look after her tomorrow? I'd love to spend a little more time with her. We haven't had much tonight."
> 
> " Please mummy, could daddy mind me?" The strangeness of those words didn't diminish to him, no matter how many times she said them. But the words, especially 'daddy', continued to fill him with joy.
> 
> " Of course, honey." She walked closer to the two. " But you'll need to get a lot of sleep, so goodnight, baby." She kissed her daughter on the forehead, and Aya returned it.
> 
> " Night, mummy. Night, daddy."
> 
> " Night." Aya bent forward and kissed him on the cheek. In response, he pulled her into another hug, unsure if he wanted to let her go again. But, sadly, he knew he had to.
> 
> Aya cuddled up with her quilt and the Pikachu, and closed her eyes, ready to meet her dreams, while her parents withdrew to the living room, closing the door behind them.
> 
> They both sat on the sofa again. Ash turned to Misty and said, " She's so adorable. Smart, cute. You've really done a great job with her."
> 
> " Thanks. It isn't exactly the easiest job in the world."
> 
> " Well, from now on I'm going to be here to help."
> 
> " I'm glad. We can finally be a family. Well, at least as close to one as possible. Are you sure you're going to be okay tomorrow? You haven't had much experience with kids."
> 
> " I'm sure you can give me a few tips. Anyway, it's something I'll have to get used to. And I can't wait. I love her so much. She's our little baby."
> 
> Misty thought back to one of the comments Ash made a few moments before. It raised a great deal of confusion within her. " Ash, what did you mean when you said you didn't have Pikachu anymore?"
> 
> " Oh. Well about two years ago, I quit training. I left him and the others at Oak's laboratory. I visit them a lot, but felt they were better there than with me."
> 
> " What?! But Ash, training was your life."
> 
> " You were my life! Without you there, by my side, cheering me on, it didn't feel right. When you left, my passion for it left too."
> 
> She had not only destroyed his personal life, but also his career. Her inner anguish increased. " I'm sorry."
> 
> " Misty, as you said, no matter how many times you say that, it isn't going to make a different. We can't change the past few years," he lowered his voice a little, " or forget them. All we can do is move forward, raise her together."
> 
> Another momentary silence passed over the room. " So, what have you been doing for the past while? Where are you living?" she asked awkwardly.
> 
> " In Viridian. I've been working in a bar for a few months now. I'm trying to figure out what to do as a career."
> 
> " You should go back to training, Ash. That's what you have a real talent for."
> 
> " I don't think so." He paused for a minute. " What about you?"
> 
> " I'm training to be a Pokemon doctor. I've been doing that for about a year and a half now, but I've got a few years left. I work down town at the Pokecentre. The need for doctors has increased so the centre now has a few there, including a Nurse Joy."
> 
> " That was one of your dreams, well after becoming a water Pokemon master."
> 
> " I'd still love to do that, but I need to pay the bills. Aya's more important than anything. And perhaps in a couple of years I could go after that old dream again, when she leaves on her journey."
> 
> " You mean she wants to be a trainer?"
> 
> " Yeah. She may grow out of it, but then again she may do the same as we did."
> 
> " I'd like her to follow in our footsteps," he hesitated before continuing, " at least in some ways."
> 
> " Yeah," she replied with a melancholy grin. " I think I'm going to turn in. I have to work early tomorrow. Do you want to stay tonight? It's a little late to travel back to Viridian."
> 
> " As long as you don't mind."
> 
> " I'll get you a spare sheet and pillow, and you can make up the sofa."
> 
> " Okay."
> 
> She left, and within minutes came back with the stuff she had promised. " Here you go. I'm not sure if it'll be too comfortable, but the only other option is the floor."
> 
> " Remember, we slept on the ground in forests for most of our teenage years. I think a sofa will be okay. I'll see you in the morning, then."
> 
> " Goodnight."
> 
> " Night."
> 
> She again excited the living room, going into the bedroom. He watched her go, while beginning to struggle with the linen.
> 
> That day had changed his life irrevocably. It had all been so surreal. One moment he felt so alone in the world, and now he had a daughter, and she was now to be the biggest part of his life. Also, the love of his life would always be there, too. He wasn't sure how he felt about that fact. Yes, she had hurt him so much, more than any other individual had. She was the one responsible for him missing the first part of his child's life, but he was happy to be with her again. She awakened his old happy memories of their seven years as best friends, and those of the year they had spent as lovers - the first time they admitted their love for one another, their first kiss, and the night they had lost their virginity together (he blushed remembering how nervous they both had been that first time). But it also brought back the memory of the night she had left, too afraid to tell him she was carrying their baby. Every time he felt the old feelings of love resurface, the contempt arose as well.   
  
  
  



	5. From the mouth of babes

cp5.html

> > **Chapter 5**   
****   
****   

>> 
>> She opened the door as quietly as possible and slowly creeped up to the sofa on which he lay. She then jumped on top of him.
>> 
>> " Ahh!" he yelled, unsure of what was happening. He opened his eyes and saw a black haired toddler sitting on his stomach, laughing at him. For a moment he had no clue to what was going on, but then the memory of the previous night came back to him, and he recognised the child before him. " Hey."
>> 
>> " Morning, daddy." Her smile was gleaming, just like the sun that was coming into the room through the light curtains.
>> 
>> Misty came into the room and noticed the two. " Aya, you're not torturing your dad, are you? He's probably tired. You kept us late last night."
>> 
>> " Don't worry, I don't mind. It's a nice way to wake up in the morning." He sat up, setting his little girl on his knee, putting his arms around her. " So, what do you want to do today, honey?"
>> 
>> " We could play some games," she answered excitedly.
>> 
>> " Great. Well, how about you go and pick out some of your toys you want to play with and bring them out here."
>> 
>> " Okay, daddy." She ran off, like a mischievous little elf.
>> 
>> Misty, in the kitchen part of the room, sipped on her coffee, looking towards Ash. " You're really natural with her, you know?"
>> 
>> " Well, she's a great kid. She's my little baby, and I really love her."
>> 
>> " And she really loves you." She looked down at her watch. " Damn! I'm late for work. Ah, Ash, call this number if you need to reach me." She scribbled the numbers on a piece of paper and gave it to him. " If you make her lunch for about half one, she'll take a nap afterwards. Believe me, you'll be glad to have her sleep for a few hours. She really wears you out. Well, I better get going." She give Ash an awkward smile, which he returned. She looked away from him and towards Aya's bedroom door. " Honey, I'm going to work now, but I can't leave without a hug."
>> 
>> Aya ran out of her room and into her mother's arms. " Bye bye, mummy."
>> 
>> " Love you, Aya."
>> 
>> " Love you, too."
>> 
>> " Now, you behave for your dad."
>> 
>> " I will."
>> 
>> " Okay, I'll see you later." She kissed her daughter on the forehead before standing and opening the front door. " Bye, Ash," she said before leaving.
>> 
>> " Bye, Mist."   

>> 
>> **************************************** 
>> 
>>   

>> 
>> " You better take your nap now, Aya. You look pretty tired."
>> 
>> " Yeah." She climbed up on the sofa and settled into her father's lap. He held her securely in his arms.
>> 
>> " Daddy?"
>> 
>> " Yeah, baby?"
>> 
>> " Will you be here everyday?"
>> 
>> " I'll be here as much as possible."
>> 
>> " So you're going to stay here with me and mummy?" she said, a joyful tone to her soft, childish voice.
>> 
>> " Well, not here, but I'm going to get my own place and you can come over whenever you want. How do you feel about that?"
>> 
>> Her tone changed to one of disappointment. " But I thought you were going to live here with us?"
>> 
>> " I can't, Aya. It's not possible."
>> 
>> " But... but..." Tears began to cloud the girls blue eyes. " But aren't you and mummy getting married?"
>> 
>> He was taking aback by her words. She didn't understand. How could she? She was barely two and a half. She didn't know what had happened between her parents. He didn't have a clue how to respond. How could he tell her that she was the reason for her parent's break-up? He could see now, staring into her wet eyes, that when he entered her life, the little girl thought that it meant her parents were back together, that they could now be the family she had wished for. How could he disappoint his daughter by telling her that her parents would never be a couple again?
>> 
>> " Aya, I don't know if you'll understand this, but something happened between me and Misty, I mean your mum, that means we can never be together again. But we will both always be with you, you can depend on that. And that is the most important thing."
>> 
>> " But mummy loves you. She always tells me she does. Why can't you love her?"
>> 
>> As they say, from the mouth of babes. Why could he not forgive her and stop everyone's pain? Why could they not start their relationship off again from where it ended? But then one thing stuck in his mind. Does Misty still really love me? he thought. And did he still love her? Confused, he answered her with the only words he could manage to think up, " It's complicated."
>> 
>> Her sobs came harder, the tears soaking into his shirt. " Hey, honey, don't cry. Everything will be okay. Don't cry." But was everything going to be okay? How could he be sure?
>> 
>> After a short while, the sobs slowed and eventually faded completely. Realising she was asleep, he lifted her up and put her into her bed, hoping that after a few hours, she would be able to forget about her broken dream.   

>> 
>> **************************************** 
>> 
>>   

>> 
>> Misty didn't want to work. Her mind was too preoccupied with other concerns, not with the seemingly endless piles of paperwork before her. She threw the pen down onto the table and lay back in the chair.
>> 
>> She didn't know what to do. The past night and morning had seemed so surreal, so much like a dream. She had grown more angry with herself than she had been ever since she had left. She now truly realised to what extent she had hurt the person she had once loved. Who was she kidding? Once loved? STILL loved. She had even admitted that fact to Aya. She should stop denying it to herself.
>> 
>> He had grown in looks, his face now even more handsome than ever before, and when watching him with Aya, she could barely keep her eyes dry. It was the perfect scene, and he was the perfect father. That fact just made her love him more, but also caused more pain. If she had stayed and told him of the pregnancy, he would have been there for her, stood by her in everything. They would probably now be married, and they would all have what they now wished for - the perfect family. But at the time her fear had blinded her to the fact that Ash would never abandon her or tell her to get rid of their baby. She knew him better than that. Then why did she leave? How could she be so stupid? She didn't understand that herself.
>> 
>> There had been many times over the years when she almost tried to get in contact with him. The time she wanted him the most was the morning she went into labour.   

>> 
>> **************************************** 
>> 
>>   

>> 
>> Two and a half years before...
>> 
>> The doctor had told her that everything would be over within five hours. All she could do until then was lie on the hospital bed and try to deal with the contractions.
>> 
>> She was alone. The doctor and nurse had left to attend to other women in the same situation, and she knew she would probably be alone until her time came. She could have called one of the friends she had made over the past few months, but the only person that should be there with her at that moment should have been the baby's father, but he didn't even know that in a matter of hours he was going to be a daddy, and she didn't know where he was. He could be half way round the world and she would have no idea, but right now, she needed him here, with her and their child.
>> 
>> She felt tears drip down her cheeks. How was she going to cope alone with a baby? How was she going to cope without the man she loved? How was she going to live with the pain that she was the one going to be responsible for the fact that their baby would never know it's father?
>> 
>> She had to call him. She had to tell him everything, how scared she was and how much she hated herself. But how? She hadn't seen him in over seven months. He could have been anywhere. But what about his mother? She had her number. Ash may even be there (he often went home in times of trouble), and he would maybe be able to get to the hospital in time to be with her at the birth. But what if she called and his mother told her that Ash didn't want her in his life anymore. She couldn't live knowing that. Or what if he picked up the phone himself and rejected her and their baby? That would have been ten times worse. She would be devastated. Again, her fear of what could possibly happen held her back, but it didn't stop her from wishing she had told him all those months ago. If she had, perhaps he would be here with her now, and she wouldn't feel so desperately alone.   

>> 
>> **************************************** 
>> 
>>   

>> 
>> She looked into the face of the sleeping new-born. She seemed so innocent, unaware of the crimes of her mother. Misty couldn't remember a time she had felt so happy, but the happiness also brought pain. Although the little girl shared many of her mother's features, Misty could easily see Ash's part in her. It almost pained her to gaze at her daughter.
>> 
>> The nurse came to Misty's side and smiled down at her. " She's really beautiful."
>> 
>> " Yeah, I know." She smiled back.
>> 
>> " So, daddy wasn't able to get here in time, then?"
>> 
>> " Ah, no. He wasn't. He's working in Johto," she lied.
>> 
>> " He's going to be so crushed that he missed this, but I'm sure when he sees her he'll be delighted."
>> 
>> " I hope so," Misty whispered so as the nurse would not hear.
>> 
>> " So have you and the father decided on a name?"
>> 
>> Misty smiled again. " Yeah. Aya. Aya Ketchum."   

>> 
>> **************************************** 
>> 
>>   

>> 
>> " Misty. Misty wake up."
>> 
>> She opened her eyes. She was still sitting at her desk, leaning back on the chair. She looked up at the person who had woken her from her remembrances. " Jack! Sorry. I must have fallen asleep."
>> 
>> " You had a long night?"
>> 
>> " Yeah, something like that."
>> 
>> He sat on the side of the desk next to her and looked at her affectionately. " Misty, are you busy tonight?"
>> 
>> She knew he would never stop this. Ever from the first day they had met, he had been trying to get her to go out with him. Even when she told him about her past, it didn't stop him as she expected, and hoped. She did consider him a friend, but had no desire to let the relationship evolve to the next level. But no matter how many times she told him this, it didn't affect his determination.
>> 
>> With a sigh, she replied. " I'm sorry but..." Her voice trailed off.
>> 
>> He noticed the pained look upon her face. " Is everything okay?"
>> 
>> She knew she needed to talk to someone about what had happened and she knew she couldn't talk to Ash about this. " Yesterday, I saw Ash." Her voice was low and held back emotion.
>> 
>> " Aya's father?!"
>> 
>> " Yeah."
>> 
>> " Did you tell him about her?"
>> 
>> " I couldn't hold it back any longer. He has a right to know. I should have told him years ago."
>> 
>> " What was his reaction?"
>> 
>> " Well, he was understandably angry with me. He rightly blames me for him missing the first couple of years of her life and he hates me."
>> 
>> " What are you going to do? Are you going to let him have joint custody?" He sounded disappointed and jealous. He knew how strong a hold this man had upon Misty's heart.
>> 
>> " Of course. I'm the one who should be punished, not him. He loves her and she loves him. I just wish I hadn't been so stupid and left him."
>> 
>> " You can't change the past."
>> 
>> "That's the problem."
>> 
>> " Do...do you still love him?" he tentatively asked, knowing that her response would tell him if he had any real chance with her. He knew that if she still did love him, there was no possibility of something developing between him and her.
>> 
>> " Yes," she answered sorrowfully, with a half smile, half frown.
>> 
>> His hopes dashed, he tried to change the subject. " Misty, I think you should go home. Maybe take a few days off to sort things out. Then when you're ready, you can come back and finish your training."
>> 
>> " No, don't worry. I'll be okay. Anyway, I can't take time of because I need the money. But thanks for the offer, and for listening."
>> 
>> " Anytime. That's what friends are for."   

>> 
>> **************************************** 
>> 
>>   

>> 
>> " Hey, Ash," she said, a little awkwardly.
>> 
>> He turned quickly from the television to see her enter the front door. " Hi, Misty."
>> 
>> " Did everything go okay, today?" She took off her coat, hanging it on the stand by the door, and sank into the sofa, glad to be finally off her feet.
>> 
>> " Ah. He knew he had to bring the subject up but had no idea how to address it.
>> 
>> " What's wrong, Ash? She didn't fall or anything?" She looked towards him, eyes full of concern.
>> 
>> " No. Ah, I think that it would be best if I find somewhere else to live as soon as possible. But don't worry. I'll find somewhere in Vermillion so I can see Aya everyday."
>> 
>> " Why? You know you're welcome here as long as you want to stay and I'm sure Aya would love it if you stayed for a while."
>> 
>> "Aya is the problem," he whispered
>> 
>> " What?"
>> 
>> " She...ah...she asked me a very awkward question today and started to cry when I answered her. She cried herself to sleep."
>> 
>> " What did she ask?"
>> 
>> " Well, she thought we were getting...married."
>> 
>> But she didn't seem as shocked as he expected her to be. She just looked towards the floor and let out a solemn sigh. " Oh. That has always been her dream."
>> 
>> " It has? Damn." He lowered his head. He had really hurt her. Less than a day after meeting his daughter for the first time he had destroyed her dream. But what else could he have of said. By raising her hopes he would just make the inevitable more painful for her.
>> 
>> " She keeps asking when daddy is going to come back and when will we all become a family. I keep telling her that it's not possible, but she continues to wish for it. When she gets a little older she'll realise, but right now Aya's too young to understand why. Maybe it would be best if you find another place to stop her from thinking that we are back together. But when we are together we shouldn't show any contempt for each other, despite what has happened between us. I know that you hate me now but I don't want her to know that. I don't want to hurt her even more."
>> 
>> " I don't hate you, Mist. Maybe someday I can forget what you did, maybe not, but that would never make me hate you. You used to be my best friend, and hopefully we can become close again. I mean, how could I hate the mother of my child?"
>> 
>> " Thanks, Ash."
>> 
>> He wanted to ask her if what Aya had told him was true, did she still love him? But then if she said 'yes', what would he say in response. He was unsure how he felt about her, and until he knew, he couldn't say anything. He stood and walked over to the kitchen. " Do you want me to make dinner? I'm sure you're tired."
>> 
>> " You cooking," she joked. " Now that's something I've never seen before. Will it be edible?"
>> 
>> " 'Course it will. I know how to cook. You were always the undomesticated one. I wouldn't like to eat something you cooked."
>> 
>> " Well, I've had to learn."
>> 
>> " You want to cook, then?"
>> 
>> " Ah..."
>> 
>> " Don't worry, I'll do it."
>> 
>> " Thanks." She laid down on the sofa, moving to get comfortable, her legs curled up, and yawned.
>> 
>> Ash opened the cupboards to find most of them empty. " Misty?"
>> 
>> " Yeah." She closed her weary eyes.
>> 
>> " Do you have any food?"
>> 
>> " Oops."
>> 
>> " Oops what?"
>> 
>> " I haven't got the shopping for this week yet. I've been really busy with work and Aya."
>> 
>> " It's okay. I'll get some stuff. Back in an hour or so."
>> 
>> " Bye." Misty watched as he left. She hated the fact she was still in love with him. It hurt her so much to think that she could never be with him like before, and it had all been her own fault. But at the same time she loved the fact that he was back in her life. He filled the gap that had been left when she walked out on him. Although she could still hear the pain in his voice when he spoke to her, he didn't seem as angry as he was the night before. It was beginning to feel like they were friends again, teasing each other and being able to talk about delicate issues. Even if they could never be together like they once were, at least he was here, and that did ease her anguish.   

>> 
>> **************************************** 
>> 
>>   

>> 
>> Ash came back into the apartment, placing the bags of shopping on the dinning table. He looked towards the sofa, and saw Misty laying there, fast asleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, bangs of her red hair lightly covering the side of her face, that he couldn't help but smile gazing at her. He moved to her side and, taking the blanket that was draped over the back of the sofa, placed it over her.
>> 
>> What could he do? There she was, the love of his life, by his side again. One side of him told him to forgive her and ask her if they could become the family he and Aya wanted (he was sure that it was what Misty wanted as well). But then he had another voice contradicting the first. This one told him to punish her for what she did to him, and to never let her become close enough to hurt him so much again. But when he was punishing her, wasn't he punishing himself and Aya as well? The future lay in his hands. If he forgive her, he would be happy, and so would the two most important people in his life. But she did deserve to be punished, didn't she? Or was what she did justified? She had left because she loved their baby so much that she didn't want to risk her life. Wasn't that understandable?
>> 
>> The battle constantly raged in his mind. Forgive and be happy, or punish her for her crime and possibly ruin their lives. He knew which one he would rather choose, but the other was so powerful to overthrow his wishes.   
  
  



	6. Resolutions

cp6.html

> > **** ****
>> 
>> **Chapter Six**
>> 
>>   
  
  
  

>> 
>> The days became weeks and Ash began to adjust to his new life. He told everyone of the situation (his mum had told him that she wanted to meet Aya as soon as possible. She had been delighted with the news she was a grandmother), moved to Vermillion, found a new job, but he was still at Misty's, unable to find an apartment. He knew he had to move as soon as possible. He could see that although he and Misty had both told Aya that there was nothing between them, she never lost her hope. Anytime her parents spoke happily together he could see her display one of the widest smiles he'd ever seen. He hated the fact that one day she would finally realize the truth, and be hurt even more. 
>> 
>> But, did she have to be hurt? He could stop it from happening.   

>> 
>> **************************************** 
>> 
>>   

>> 
>> He stared at the newspaper, glancing over the classified adverts, but still he could find nothing. All the apartments were over his price range or too far away. " Damn." 
>> 
>> " Still no luck?" 
>> 
>> " No. But don't worry, I'll find something." 
>> 
>> " You can stay here as long as you like. I...like the fact you're here." 
>> 
>> He hesitated a moment, unsure of what to say. He decided that it would be best to tell the truth, and not to hurt her even more. " And I like being here too. It almost feels like we're a family, but you know the reason I have to move out." 
>> 
>> " Yeah," she forced, trying to hide the instant flood of emotions that had enveloped her. But she didn't succeed. The tears came like a tsunami. 
>> 
>> He turned to her, his attention being alerted by a sob, and saw her holding her head in her hands. " Mist." He was taken aback by the word. He had always used it when they were younger as a term of endearment. Instantly he said 'Misty', hoping that she hadn't noticed the slip. " Are you okay?" 
>> 
>> " No," she cried. " How can I be when I'm such a terrible person?" 
>> 
>> It hurt him to hear her say that. He tried to battle the urge to embrace her, but his common sense was defeated by his concern and care. He gently held her in his arms, his mind almost consumed by the euphoria he felt by touching her. It was the closest the two had been in so long. Any touches shared in the past month or so had been awkward and fleeting, but, to him, this somehow felt right. " Misty, you're not a terrible person. How can you think that?" 
>> 
>> " I abandoned you...never told you you were a father...kept our daughter from you, that's how. I've lied and cheated both of you. What was I thinking when I left? I knew if you found me, you would hate me for what I did. And if you hadn't saw me at the festival that day, what would've Aya thought of me when she got older? She would blame me for her never knowing her father. She would hate me as well. But then again, someday she will realize what happened. Then both of you will hate me." 
>> 
>> " I told you before, I don't hate you and she won't either. She doesn't even need to know." 
>> 
>> " What do you mean?" She looked into his wide eyes. 
>> 
>> " At the moment she is too young to understand this, and when she's older she will forget about the fact I have only come into life now. Most people don't remember their early childhood. If we tell her that we just broke up and not the truth, she won't know what you did." 
>> 
>> " But she should know the truth. And... and why would you want to protect me?" 
>> 
>> " 'Cause I don't want to hurt Aya." But there was another reason - he felt that Misty had tortured herself enough for her own crimes and believed that she needed no more punishment. But then why did he still punish her? Why couldn't he let go of the past? Why couldn't he forgive her even though, with each passing day, he wanted to more and more? But maybe he could. Wasn't love more powerful than hate? The realization fell upon him that he couldn't go on this way. " And..." he stared deep into her eyes," I don't want to hurt you anymore." 
>> 
>> " Wha...what?" 
>> 
>> " I can sit here and try to punish you for what you did...but...I forgive you. And...and I'm still in love with you. I never stopped loving you." 
>> 
>> Her tears began to fall heavier, her face a picture of shock. 
>> 
>> He took her hands in his and held them with a stern, but tender, force. " The past few weeks have made me realize that. Yes, what you did was wrong, but I can understand why you did what you did. I understand you're fear. We were young. We weren't ready for this. But now that it's happened, we should make the best of the situation. I could sit here and accuse you, ruin your life, my life and Aya's, but why should I do that when the alternative is so much better, when if I let go of the pain we could be a real family. Misty...I want us to give it another go, for us all to be the family we should be, the family we would have been if you hadn't left. Please." 
>> 
>> " Ash." His name came out as a whisper from her lips. She didn't understand what was going on. Was it another dream? Was he really saying these things, the things she wished he would say? Whether he was real or a ghost, she had to answer. " Oh, Ash. I'm the one who should be begging you to take me back." She stopped for a moment, a smile spreading across her lips. " Of course, Ash. Of course." 
>> 
>> He pulled her into a hug again, his tears now crawling down his cheeks. " Oh, Mist. I love you so much." 
>> 
>> " I love you too, Ash. God, you don't know how much." 
>> 
>> For a moment, they just held each other, before slowly pulling apart and looking back into each other's eyes. They then closed in, placing their lips together. It felt like the first time, soft and tender, before it became more passionate and intimate. But after a few moments, Ash pulled back and placed a finger on her lower lip. " One minute." He stood from the sofa and opened his bag, that sat at the other end of the room, desperately searching for that box he'd kept for all those years. " A-ha," he smiled when he had it in his hand. 
>> 
>> He walked back to Misty and sat on one knee in front of her. She instantly realized what he was about to do, and tempted with anticipation. 
>> 
>> " I should have done this years ago instead of chickening out every time I tried. Maybe then you wouldn't have left. But all that doesn't matter now. The past is past. Misty, will you marry me?" 
>> 
>> Her lips shook as he said the words. She still felt like she was still in a fantasy world. She could only say one word. " Yes." 
>> 
>> He quickly pushed the ring on her finger and placed his hand behind her head, bringing her into another deep kiss. He then moved to hold her whole body, and pulled her into a standing position. He moved his lips from hers and moved down to kiss her neck and shoulders. 
>> 
>> She rubbed her hands over his back, allowing soft moans to escape from her mouth, and then held onto his neck, wrapping her legs behind him. The kissing became more frenzied, and Ash, gripping tightly onto her, walked, holding her up, towards her bedroom.   

>> 
>> **************************************** 
>> 
>>   

>> 
>> Aya slowly opened her bedroom door, and walked into the living room, hoping to surprise her father, as she had done everyday since he came into her life. She knew that no matter how many times she did it, he still enjoyed it. But as she approached the sofa, she saw that no one was sleeping there. It was empty. 
>> 
>> She looked around, panic awaking in her small head. Where could he be? He hadn't left, had he? He said he would, but she had never believed it. He couldn't go. Mummy and daddy had to get back together. 
>> 
>> She ran to her mummy's room, quickly fumbling with the door handle that was above her head. And there he was, lying in her mum's bed, holding her in his arms. 
>> 
>> Did it mean...did it mean they we back together? She knew it would happen. Didn't everyone who loved each other end up together? She didn't understand it, but she was happy just to know that now they would all be together forever. She closed the door again, know that it was best to leave her parents alone.   

>> 
>> **************************************** 
>> 
>>   

>> 
>> Well, what ya think? Like it? Is it believable? Please R&R. Hopefully one more chapter and then it's finished. See you again in a week or so. Love, Cultnirvana (AKA Karen). If you want to e-mail me, please do at cultnirvana@hotmail.com. I love to make new friends. 
>> 
>>   
  



	7. The Start of a New Beginning

cp7.html

> >   

>> 
>> **Chapter 7**
>> 
>>   
  

>> 
>> Misty began to stir from sleep. She had thought she had heard the door open, but now looking in it's direction, she saw that it was closed. Thinking no more of the noise she closed her eyes again, but noticed a pressure upon her side. She looked down at the area and saw a hand draped over her. Then the events of the previous night flooded back to her. 
>> 
>> A smile came to her lips as she looked down at her left hand. The ring shone in the morning light. She couldn't believe it. He had forgiven her, something she though would never happen. She knew she didn't deserve it, but there was no way she was going to let her guilt get in the way of her family's happiness. 
>> 
>> She turned around to her fiancé and stared into his sleeping face. She touched his smooth cheek tenderly, and he responded to her contact. His eyelids fluttered for a moment before opening fully, focusing onto her eyes. 
>> 
>> " Hey," he said. 
>> 
>> " Hey," she replied. 
>> 
>> Ash pulled her closer with his arms, letting her place her head on his bare chest. They spend several minutes in silence, just enjoying the warmth of each others bodies, until Misty broke the cessation. " I love you so much...and I can't believe we're getting married." 
>> 
>> " I only wish I had of asked you all those years ago. Then maybe all of this wouldn't of happened." His tone was tinged with sadness and regret. 
>> 
>> She lifted her head off his chest so she could look at his face. " But as you said, Ash, past is past. And it wasn't your fault. It was mine," she chided. 
>> 
>> " If I had of asked you to marry me before you found out you were pregnant, would you have left?" 
>> 
>> She didn't want to answer the question, but she had to be totally truthful with him. " No. If we had been engaged, I don't think I would have been so afraid of your reaction." 
>> 
>> " Again, fear caused these years of pain." 
>> 
>> " Ash, none of this is your fault. You couldn't see the future. Aya was totally unexpected. We always used protection. Don't blame yourself for this. Just think that all of that is over now. We're back together. Everything is going to be alright." 
>> 
>> He finally smiled again, and with an wavering voice he agreed, " I know." He moved his lips to touch hers, and kissed her intensely. Withdrawing their lips ever so slightly, so they were still lightly touching, he whispered, " I love you, baby." He moved closer to her again, but she quickly pulled back, a mischievous grin on her beautiful face. " What?" 
>> 
>> Misty giggled for a second before beginning to answer his query. " Ash, there is one condition you have to agree to before I marry you." 
>> 
>> " Yeah?" His confusion was evident. 
>> 
>> " You have to go back to training. It's always been your dream to become a master, and I don't want you to throw that away. It's your passion. If you agree to start Pokémon training again, I'll marry you. And don't worry, me and Aya will be cheering for you in the stands." 
>> 
>> The confusion disappeared. " How can I refuse?" He moved to kiss her, but again she pulled away. 
>> 
>> " We better wake Aya up, tell her the great news." 
>> 
>> " We can tell her later." This time he made sure he could kiss her by placing his hand behind her neck, letting her melt in his arms.   
  
  
  

>> 
>> **************************************** 
>> 
>>   
  
  

>> 
>> " Hi, Misty. Were you sick yesterday?" 
>> 
>> Misty looked up from the medicines she was cataloguing. " Ah, no." 
>> 
>> Jack looked towards her and noticed her cheerful expression. He couldn't remember the last time she looked so happy. " Is everything alright?" 
>> 
>> " Everything's great." 
>> 
>> " What happened?" 
>> 
>> She knew it would break his heart, but he would find out eventually, and it was better that he found out from her. " Ash asked me to marry him." 
>> 
>> " What?!" He couldn't hold back his shock. 
>> 
>> " I know it's all a bit sudden, but it just kinda happened, and we couldn't be happier. I took the day off yesterday 'cause we wanted to spend the day together, planning things. And to tell Aya. You should have seen her face. She was ecstatic, but I could notice a little 'I told you so' look on her face. She never give up hope, no matter what we told her. We're going to get married in two months. Just about enough time to get a wedding arranged." With every word she said, she became more excited. 
>> 
>> " Oh." 
>> 
>> She could hear the disappointment in his voice. She didn't like to hurt him, but he always knew that there was no possibility of a relationship between her and him. " I'm sorry, Jack. I know how you feel about me, but you have to understand I don't feel the same way." She kept her voice low and compassionate. It wasn't his fault he had feelings for her. " I love Ash. I have ever since I was a kid and he has forgiven me for what I did to him. That alone shows me how much he loves me. And now we have a child together. If Ash wasn't around, I know you would be a perfect step-father for Aya. You almost treat her like your own, but you knew that if something did develop between us, that would be all you could be. No matter how much I could try, I could never love you. I could never love anyone but him. If Ash hadn't found or forgiven me, I would have happily lived the rest of my life alone, because I know that no one could recreate the spark I have with him." 
>> 
>> " I know. I know I was fooling myself into believing that you could have a fraction of the feelings for me that you have for him, but I guess love blinds you to that fact. I'm sorry. I knew your past and I shouldn't have even tried." 
>> 
>> " You could helped it. But I hope we can still be friends and I am going to complete my medical training. I really want to be a Pokémon doctor. And also, I want you to come to the wedding. You are one of the few people who I have been able to become close to over the past few years, and I want you there with me. And I hope you can be happy for me." 
>> 
>> He give her a friendly embrace, making sure he wasn't holding her too close. " Of course I'm happy for you. And I'm happy for Aya, too. She finally has what she wanted so much." 
>> 
>> " Thanks. And don't worry, Jack. You're a great guy and someday you'll find a woman who will make you happy." 
>> 
>> " I hope so. But just promise me one thing." 
>> 
>> " What?" 
>> 
>> " Make sure Ash knows how lucky he is to have you."   
  
  
  

>> 
>> **************************************** 
>> 
>>   
  
  
  
  

>> 
>> Misty looked out into the fragrant garden infront of her, where the wedding guests were gathered. She quivered with nervousness. There were many of the people she hadn't seen in years, her old friends and both of their families. They all knew of the history between the two and she was worried what they now thought of her. At least she knew a few of them would look on her with eyes of tenderness. They were three people she had always held close to her heart - Brock, Pikachu and Mrs. Ketchum. The fact that Ash had forgiven her was enough for them, and they had instantly accepted her back into their lives. She smiled looking them, Ash's mum in the front row with Pikachu sitting on her knee, and Brock at Ash's side, doing all he could as best man. 
>> 
>> Then she glanced at Ash, looking more handsome that she could remember him being before. In mere minutes they would be husband and wife. 
>> 
>> " Mummy?" Misty looked down to see her daughter pulling on her traditional red kimono. 
>> 
>> " Yeah, honey?" 
>> 
>> " When are we going outside?" 
>> 
>> " In a few minutes, Aya." Misty looked again at herself in the mirror. The kimono was quite comfortable, but a little tight, and her hair, although the short locks were gorgeously styled and held in place by simple silver clips, felt a bit strange. She was used to wearing it down. But she had to admit she looked beautiful. Aya was dressed similarly but in cream, fine embroidered flowers of the same colour adorning her kimono, her hair also up. She knelt down to her level and kissed her child on her forehead. " Are you ready, baby?" 
>> 
>> " Yes, mummy." 
>> 
>> " Okay, lets go." Misty stood again, walking over to the canvas flap of the tent with her daughter close behind. She reached out to move the flap, and gently pushed it aside.   
  
  
  

>> 
>> **************************************** 
>> 
>> Ash saw the her come out from the tent, and gasped. She looked amazing, more beautiful than he could recall her ever being. She began to walk towards him. He then noticed little Aya behind her, carrying a bouquet of flowers, stepping uneasily over the grass in her dress. 
>> 
>> She was now a mere pace away from him. He took her hands, drawing her even closer to him and looked into her gleeful eyes. She stared back, the two never moving their eyes from each others throughout the whole ceremony. As they said their vows, it seemed as though no one else was near, like they were in their own little world. They just told each other how much they were in love and how they would never part again. Their life was now to begin anew, finally able to leave the pain behind them in the past. 
>> 
>> As they kissed to seal their vows, a little giggle echoed from below them. Looking down they saw their child looking back, with those beautiful blue-green eyes. Misty leant down and picked her up holding her securely, but adoringly. Ash touched the girl's reddened cheek, and then put his lips to it. The three of them standing there, together, Ash and Misty realized that it wasn't just their day, it was her's too.   
  
  
  

>> 
>> **************************************** 
>> 
>> Yes. Finally finished. I loved writing this, but I'm sure you all know how good it is to finish a fic. Was it a suitable ending? Did ya all like it? Please R &R. 
>> 
>> Someone was wondering about age. When Misty becomes pregnant she is 20 and Ash is 18, so when they meet again Misty would be 23, Ash 21 and little Aya 2 1/2 years. 
>> 
>> I wanted to do something different with the wedding. All the fics I've read where they get married has a normal, Western, Christian wedding. I wanted them to have a wedding more in the Shinto tradition as 'Pokémon' is a Japanese show set in an area based upon Japan. I wanted to reflect their traditions (most people in Japan follow two religions, Shintoism and Buddhism. They have Shinto weddings and Buddhist funerals and I just love the Eastern philosophies) rather than ours. And I wanted this fic to end a little differently to others. 
>> 
>> I want to dedicate this fic to Angie (aka. A*MON) as she has helped me keep interested in it, anxiously waiting for each instalment, and spurred me on to make it what it is. Thanks for your support. Luv ya lots. 
>> 
>> Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed this fic (or one of my others). I'm glad I've been able to entertain you. Bye bye. Love Karen (aka Cult Nirvana).   
  
  
  



End file.
